Velvet
by Inken Dreams
Summary: Long after the Magic Knights stopped fighting, their three daughters dwell in Tokyo, completely unaware of who their mothers are, and if their parents really exist.
1. Chapter 1:Arrival

Rose of Silence  
  
Velvet  
  
Summary: Long after the Magic Knights stopped fighting, their three daughters dwell in Tokyo, completely unaware of who their mothers are, and if their parents really exist. Their views are forever changed after a trip to the Tokyo Tower...  
  
The sunlight danced with the shadows of hundreds of middle-school students as schools took their field trips to the tower. Far back in the corner, where no person ever bothered to look, stood a shorter-than average girl with scarlet-red eyes. Her dark hair was pulled into a thick braid at the base of her neck. She donned a pair of short denim shorts, and a white tee. She sighed.  
  
Why on earth did I even bother? Reiko wondered, putting a hand to her forehead in agitation. I know that I have a free week from school, but how I ended up here is unknown, even to me. She sighed again and lifted her gaze from the floor.  
  
Small cliques of giggling girls passed by, a few guys watching them. Something else caught her eye. Reiko narrowed her pupils and peered intently into the crowd, and sure enough, there appeared another girl.  
  
The other girl was of medium height, her bright blond hair reaching down just above her shoulders. Bright green eyes glittered out from her face, as she seemed solemn, barely talking with her friends. Sometimes she would laugh as a joke was made, or reply to a comment, but never was bold enough to add something of her own.  
  
This behavior puzzled Reiko, who raised an eyebrow. Then, something else attracted her attention. This time, it was another girl her age.  
  
This girl was tall, and finely featured. Her blue hair was worn down, stretching to reach the middle of her neck before curving around her cheeks. Her eyes were a magnificent sapphire. Both of the odd girls wore their school uniforms, the taller, sapphire-eyed girl's was navy and black, while the blond's was composed of greens.  
  
Reiko relaxed. So, they were both just normal middle schoolers after all, She thought. Then, it happened.  
  
As if it were magic, all three made eye contact. All they did was just...stare at each other. A strange feeling washed over them. Just as suddenly, a bright flash of light expelled outside the windows of the Tokyo Tower, making all the schoolchildren cover their eyes to save themselves from being blind.  
  
The floor melted, warping and twisting like water. Reiko's sneaker-clad feet slipped, and were grasped by the water. She glanced feverishly around, wondering if anyone else could see her. The blue-haired girl and blond were getting pulled under too.  
  
The floor covered her head now, and she was sucked into a terminating darkness. The force of the water-floor was pressing all around her, threatening to suffocate Reiko, but she could somehow still breathe.  
  
She wondered what her three uncles would do if she ended up missing. She couldn't mind that now, not when her life may be at stake. The force of the water-floor retreated, and Reiko and the others were pushed out into clean air, which filled Reiko's lungs.  
  
Looking down, she soon discovered that they were falling. She opened her mouth to scream when:  
  
"Oh My God!" Came the shriek of the sapphire-eyed girl as she plummeted alongside Reiko. A shrill scream erupted from the blond as she fell. Reiko shrieked. Suddenly, they stopped falling. Reiko was surprised to find herself being borne through the air on the back of a giant eagle.  
  
Reiko's mouth hung open in shock, and the others mimicked her. "I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." The blond added calmly, but sweetly. "No, ya think?!" Shrieked the sapphire-haired. Reiko winced.  
  
"So, what are your names?" She asked lightly. Both of them turned around, apparently oblivious to the fact that Reiko had been there.  
  
"Oh me? My name's Suu!" The blond replied cheerfully. The other smiled. "I'm Kaede." She said. "And I'm Reiko, but this is no time for formal introductions. Where are we?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Well then, we'll have to find out won't we?" Reiko countered. The other two gave her a queer look. Their steed was fling low, under the canopy of a forest now, the sun's light splashing from in between the branches down on their faces and the black feathers of the bird. A flash of blue hair caught Reiko's eye before some small creature attacked her head.  
  
"Give it up, Hikaru! Hand Lantis back to me!" Screamed a shrill voice. Kaede's hands latched around the small humanoid body and yanked it off of Reiko's face. A pixie with long, wavy blue hair struggled in the girl's grasp, wrenching and tugging to free herself. Small crystalline wings were tucked against her back to avoid getting ripped in Kaede's grip of iron.  
  
"And just who or what are you?" The girl boomed. The pixie quivered, but regained her bold exterior.  
  
"Primera." She answered. Kaede smirked.  
  
"Do you know where we are, you vile little thing?" She asked, glaring at Primera from a close range. Small beads of sweat began to form on Primera's brow.  
  
"It used to be the country of Cephiro," She replied. "Now that the Magic Knights have saved it and diminished the pillar, it is no longer that. Do you mind?"  
  
Indeed, Kaede was crushing the life out of the pixie. She began to shake the small girl in her hands. Reiko watched them, tilting her head to one side like a curious cat. Suu stepped in, setting a thin hand on Kaede's wrist.  
  
"Take us to the capitol of this place, please, Primera." She said in an almost pleading tone, which made the pixie cross her arms. "You'll owe me for it later, but, I shall take you to the castle." With that, she flickered off.  
  
The great eagle swerved and turned to follow the small blue speck leading onward. The landscape passed by, trees there for a moment then gone the next, flat plains, dense forests, until a great crystal castle appeared. Suu gasped, and Kaede's mouth hung open.  
  
The great eagle gave a screech as it neared the castle, finally lowering the three onto a small garden near the entrance. They bounded off the creature, Reiko and Suu giving it a head rub. Kaede huffed, but smiled warmly and bowed to the eagle, thanking it for getting them there.  
  
Reiko led the way up the steps, halting momentarily at the door, searching vaguely for a handle or knocker or doorbell of some sort. Though she knew it wouldn't be there, it was worth a try. Taking in a deep breath, she set her hands on the handles and after a great deal of pulling and tugging, flung the doors wide open with the help of the other two.  
  
Only to reveal the surprises that would come within... 


	2. Chapter 2: The Castle

Rose of Silence  
  
Velvet  
  
Author—Oooh! This is my part! First, I want to thank Can-O-Pringles for reviewing! –glomps- thanks so much! ^.^ Next, I'm going to be starting another story as soon as this is up, so the updates may be a little spaced out, alright? Alright? Okay.  
  
Chapter 2: The Castle  
  
The sight of the entrance hall was one of the most beautiful that Reiko, Suu, and Kaede had ever seen in their lives. The walls were finely carved, portraying elegant designs of the great battles and historical moments of the country's past. The imprisonment of Emeraude, the defeat of Zagato, the defense against the invading countries, and so on.  
  
Reiko ran her hands along the carvings, as if to feel the people and animals in the lifeless scenes suddenly animate themselves and walk around the hall. But such things never occurred. Reiko was ushered on, past the double doors at the end of the hall into a smaller hall, branching out to reach the farthest corners of the castle.  
  
They walked silently along the corridors, dodging silhouettes against the walls and randomly peeking into rooms. Most were empty, as if all the occupants were at a large meeting or somewhere else on this earth at the moment.  
  
"This is spooky." Kaede voiced her discomfort, shuddering. "There's nobody here."  
  
"Maybe they're all out somewhere?" Suu suggested.  
  
"Highly unlikely." Reiko stated, sticking her hands in her pockets. "Or at least, unlikely that they'd all go out at the same time."  
  
"Dang, just when we were getting to someone that could tell us where we were..." Kaede snapped her fingers in agitation. Suu crossed her arms, and Reiko stared out the window and began to whistle, as if she didn't give a damn whether they wouldn't get back to their own world or not.  
  
"Do you care?" Kaede shrieked at Reiko, who was spacing out.  
  
"I do." Reiko replied. "I just know that we won't be getting back too soon if things keep on going on like this."  
  
Suu sighed. "She's got a point." The fuel that was making Kaede's rage burn slowly died. "Yeah. I just overreact a lot."  
  
The next few minutes passed in silence. The soft footfalls of the three's shoes on the glass floor was the only sound to be made. When they passed the entrance to a side hall, the sound of footsteps broke the silence. Three heads snapped toward the maker of the sound, which turned out to be man, a little shorter than the age he looked, wearing a headdress and carrying a large staff.  
  
Reiko blinked. Kaede gaped. Suu covered her mouth with one hand. He turned towards them, with dark violet eyes that seemed to match Kaede's.  
  
"Who are you?" His voice echoed in the hall, making Reiko cover her ears. The man's eyebrows rose at the sight of them, as if he'd seen them before.  
  
---~||Clef's POV||~---  
  
The faces...the hair...the eyes. They look so familiar. I wonder who their parents are....  
  
This train of thought led me to a startling conclusion. I staggered a bit, shocked by the three young girls standing before me.  
  
"Reiko." The shorter one, obviously the child of Hikaru said.  
  
"Kaede." The one that looked so much like Umi boldly replied.  
  
The third, the one that so resembled Fuu, raised a hand as if to wave, her golden eyes showing the slightest hint of fear and shock stated; "Suu."  
  
My mouth hung agape. How could the three children of our Magic Knights come to Cephiro. We were informed that they had been left on Earth, for they could not get through the road. I thought, bringing a hand up to my chin.  
  
Oh, I'll surprise them! I brought up this marvelous idea, then began to advance upon the girls.  
  
---~||Normal POV||~---  
  
Clef was disturbed from his thoughts when a feminine cry floated down the hall. More like three feminine voices called after him.  
  
"Where's Clef?" Asked one.  
  
"Umi, he's your lover. Where could he be?" Inquired another.  
  
Clef froze, then zipped down the hall towards Kaede, Reiko, and Suu. He ushered them down the halls and into his study, shutting and bolting the doors behind him. The three were quite frightened now, scared of what the freakish man was going to do to them.  
  
Clef smiled. "Please, don't be frightened. First, explain to me how you got here. Then I'll tell you what I know." He motioned for the girls to sit down in some conjured chairs. They did, and began explaining their tale to him, who listened with dire concentration. 


	3. Chapter 3: Plotting

Rose of Silence  
  
Velvet  
  
Author—My god, people actually reviewed! X) Now, to answer and acknowledge the pretty reviews... :D  
  
Can-O-Pringles---takes pocky- Thank you!  
  
Bunny Fuu Fuu—Why thank you! –glomps-  
  
Ian Gainsborough—Thank you so much! –hides- NOT FYULA!! XD  
  
Now for the disclaimer that I so lovingly forgot to do;  
  
Rose-chan does not own Magic Knight Rayearth or any other anime/manga that she chooses to write about. If she did, then she would probably be somewhere else right now  
  
Chapter 3: Plotting  
  
The Cephiro sun had sunk low over the horizon by the time that both ends of the conversation had finished telling their stories. Clef re-weaving the tale of the Magic Knights, and the other three just explaining how they got here.  
  
By the details of their story, there was no mistake. Their tale bore remarkable familiarity with the story that the Magic Knights first told Clef when they arrived. During his time speaking, Clef had told the three who their parents were.  
  
"So they gave up their lives on Earth to live here with their loved ones?" Reiko asked. Clef nodded. Suu's eyes shone.  
  
"That's so sweet!" She cried.  
  
"I don't think so. I had to live with my grandparents." Kaede said in a venomous tone, rubbing one hand against her forehead. "Why weren't we told any of this?"  
  
Clef sighed. "The original plan was for your mothers to return to Earth one day and tell you everything, but in this odd turn of events, that won't be happening." He cleared his throat, and then stood up. "We're going to surprise them!"  
  
The girls' mouths hung open. "So we're going to be a surprise, like a birthday gift?" Kaede asked. Clef smiled wider and nodded.  
  
"How fun!" Suu and Reiko exclaimed, throwing their hands up in the air. "It's not fun! I didn't want to come here just to be used as a surprise gift!" She shrieked. Suu glared at her. A draft blew through the room, and dead silence followed it. Reiko and Kaede hadn't been expecting Suu to be the kind that would glare at anyone, so they scooted away.  
  
Clef blinked. "Yes. So we're going to surprise them. We'll have to call in some enlisted help."  
  
Reiko turned. "Who?" She asked. Kaede looked puzzled, and Suu blinked a few times.  
  
"Your fathers of course." Clef said, beaming manically.  
  
----------------  
  
Author—I need some help here, people. I need feedback on who Umi's lover should be! CLEF OR ASCOT?! Both are fine in my opinion, but I can't pick by myself. XD Someone help meh! Vote;  
  
Choice #1: Clef  
  
Choice #2: Ascot  
  
Please vote! 


	4. Chapter 4: First Meetings

Rose of Silence  
  
Velvet  
  
Note: I won't be doing review answerings because you were all voting in the poll. I shall answer next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Rose of Silence does not own Magic Knight Rayearth. She does own the plot of this story, and the characters Reiko, Kaede, and Suu. Hands off.  
  
Chapter 4: First Meetings  
  
Author- We have a winnah for the Ascot vs. Clef contest! And the winnah is......CLEF! :D If anyone finds anything wrong with such, then you may hit me over the head and cease to read this fanfic. DO NOT flame me for this. I ask for a vote, you voted. At least you gave your person a chance.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Later that night, after much breaking news was shoved under the girls' noses, the three were shoved off to bed. Their room was exquisite, elegant tapestries and bedclothes of silk, precious stones glittering from a mantle at the far end of the room. What puzzled the three most was that all the décor was in three and only three colors; blue, green, and red. They did not feel tired in the least, so they stayed up for an hour or so, getting to know each other, seeing that there was a few bumps along the road ahead of them.  
  
Reiko sat in a large, comfy armchair with a tall back and lion paws for feet while they conversed, letting her weight seem to float on the cushions. Kaede was seated, or rather, reclining, in a lounging chair of blue velvet. Her eyes began to dim a little, for lying down so near to sleep is tempting to not drop off right then. Suu was making herself comfortable in another armchair, this one not so exquisite or squishy as Kaede or Reiko's. It seemed to suit her well enough, for she was smiling happily with her feet tucked under her.  
  
They talked well into the night, not stopping to think that another might be up late as well. Yes, Clef was still in his study, reading, trying to find a reason why the three children were brought here, to the dwelling place of their mothers. He could not concentrate for long, as his thoughts kept on drifting back to the girl with sapphire hair. She was his child, for her eyes were a dead giveaway. They had the same sharpness, and urgency as his did, though their color was of their mother's. He sighed, and put his book away. He needed to sleep. He was going to introduce them to Lantis and Ferio tomorrow, and they would need to prepare some things for when they would meet their mothers.  
  
By this time, the three were fast asleep, deep, even breaths replaced the sounds of laughter and conversation had been. Clef's eyelids were beginning to droop as well. After a few moments, the greatest sorcerer in Cephiro had fallen dead asleep in his chair, surrounded on all sides by a mountain of books.  
  
Even in the last hours of the night, one light still flickered in the halls. A woman was walking silently through the corridors, her red hair, still wavy from being held in a braid all day, trailed out behind her. Her eyes were sad, and longing for something she held dear.  
  
(AN: Guess who! :D)  
  
As she rounded a corner, she nearly ran into another woman, this one's sapphire hair was done up in a messy clip at the top of her head. "Hikaru!" She whispered, hugging her friend. A third came upon the scene, shoulder- length golden tresses falling lazily about her shoulders. She smiled. "What are you and Umi doing up so late?" She asked the flame-haired woman. Hikaru smiled.  
  
"I was thinking." Her face grew sad again, and she looked at the floor. Fuu and Umi did the same, knowing what Hikaru had been lost in deep thought for. The three Magic Knights longed to see their children again, but alas, Clef had told them that the time was not right. Umi sighed. "We can't mourn over them forever. We will see them someday."  
  
"But..." Hikaru started. She saw the truth in Umi's words. Fuu put her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders. "The time will come, Hikaru. It will come." She said soothingly. A pause followed after, and Hikaru sighed, clenching her fist before seeming to relax.  
  
"I must go. It'll be a miracle if Lantis hasn't thought that someone abducted me in the night already." She said laughingly, walking back down the hall. Fuu held a hand up to her mouth, stifling silent giggles before waving and heading off in a different direction.  
  
Umi's love had not retired yet, so she decided to depart back to her rooms anyway, to wait for him to return.  
  
The morning dawned bright and joyful in the peaceful land, birds cooing and waking their chicks, the inhabitants getting up and stretching, taking a few moments to breathe in the clean air and survey their beautiful home.  
  
Up at the castle, three young maids were still sleeping. Sleeping peacefully until a said sorcerer came in and abruptly awoke them, hurrying them to get dressed. Clef ushered them down the hall to a small, unused room where they ate a good, exotic-tasting meal before being taken back to Clef's study.  
  
By this time, they were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes as they sat down in three set chairs. Clef seemed to be in a rush today, not like the smooth, relaxed person he was last night. A split second after they sat down, they had to hop back up again and were shoved behind a drapery at the far end of the room.  
  
"Clef, what's the rush? I kinda wanted to sleep, you know." Kaede complained loudly. The other two gave him pleading looks. Clef smiled and held a finger over his mouth.  
  
"Today is the day you will meet your fathers." He whispered. "They've been summoned here. I'll call your name, and you should come out from behind the curtain." He smiled when he finished, looking around at the sleep-ridden, baggy-eyed faces. They only nodded and Clef disappeared once more.  
  
Soon enough, two other masculine voices were heard in the study besides Clef. All three of the girls wondered why there were only two, since there were three of them.  
  
(AN: I really don't know what their voices sound like in the dub, so bear with me.)  
  
Of course, these voices belonged to Lantis and Ferio, two men who would soon meet a surprise.  
  
The three behind the drapes were already wide awake listening to the three converse outside, talking about things they had no clue of, talking about children, and some event that was supposed to happen. A few names were mentioned, unknown to them. Kaede moved around uncomfortably.  
  
"I say we jump out and bring him to the ground." She muttered darkly, gesturing to where Clef's voice was emitting from. Reiko nodded, eyes wanting revenge. Suu didn't seem so hell-bent on the idea, but was swayed by Kaede's questionable persuasive methods.  
  
When the men's conversation rounded to something about showing daughters to mothers, the three girls decided that now was the time. However, things did not go as planned. Suu made a last stand to not do what they were about to do, holding off the jumping for a few seconds until Clef tried to call the first name.  
  
By now, the curtain was jostling violently, for Reiko had apparently underestimated the actual size of the piece of cloth, and had gotten lost in the folds. Kaede and Suu were on a manhunt for the smallest one, sifting through the yards of material.  
  
"Reiko." Clef called. Nothing happened. Muffled voices and sounds of movement were coming from behind a curtain which had caught the attention of Ferio and Lantis, but nothing else. Hearing the name, Kaede said the only thing that she could think of.  
  
"MINOR TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!" She screamed.  
  
Reiko had been about a foot away from her. Reiko was cradling her ears when Kaede found her, soon regaining herself and trying to find an exit.  
  
Ferio and Lantis's shoulders shook with silent laughter while Clef sweatdropped. When Reiko was finally shoved out from behind the drapery, she looked quite ruffled. When she saw the three men, she flushed and bowed, hiding her bright red eyes. When she looked up again, she smiled brightly.  
  
"Ummm...Hi?" She said. Lantis gaped at his child. Ferio smiled. "Step over here, Reiko, so we can see the others." Reiko happily obliged, ducking over and sitting in one of the three chairs she had attempted to sit in earlier. Lantis still watched her, bright blue eyes showing joy. He walked over and stood by her.  
  
Reiko suddenly felt comforted in his presenc, and knew somehow that this was her father, and meant to be nobody else's.  
  
"Suu. Come out and meet your sire." Clef said calmly.  
  
Much in the same fashion that Reiko was, Suu was shoved out from behind the drape, glancing around with nervous golden eyes before bowing politely.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Now it was Ferio's turn to gape at his offspring. At how much she resembled Fuu, and how her traits matched both her and her mother's. What was his was her bold edge, and severe will to do anything, which she found after being shoved into the limelight. She looked around fiercely, finally landing on Reiko, who waved.  
  
Ferio followed his child over to Reiko and Lantis, who was grinning like the inner maniac that he held. Soon, Ferio found himself doing the very same thing.  
  
"Kae-"Clef began, but didn't finish on account that Kaede showed up early by tripping over some trailing curtain material and landing face first on the floor. Getting up, she looked around for her said parent, and seeing only Clef open, she was the one to gape.  
  
"No Way!" She cried. Clef grinned. "Yes way." Kaede blinked, and glanced around, seeing Suu and her father hugging, and Reiko standing next to hers, both wearing Lantis's freaky grin. A warm smile soon tugged onto her face as she ran over to Clef and stood next to him, beaming.  
  
The smiles seemed to never end until a single woman's voice from outside the study was heard.  
  
"Clef?" ----------------------  
  
Author— -cowers- don't get angry! I was only going along with what the poll decided. If you voted for Ascot....I'm so sorry! TT Go ahead and hit me. 


	5. Chapter 5: Almost Feels Like Home

Rose of Silence  
  
Velvet  
  
Thank you so much for all the loverly reviews! I know that a few are a bit agitated about the tallies....-hides from Fyula- but I have a funkay idea, and no, I won't tell. On with it! XD  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Almost Feels Like Home  
  
When the call for Clef reached their ears, six different hearts jumped into six different throats. The three adolescents were thrown back behind that damned drapery, and the three males stood in front of it, blocking the irregular bulges from view.  
  
The girls were breathing hard, knots tightening in their chests. The voice had no doubt belonged to one of their mothers, whom they were not so ready to see yet. Meeting at least one parent was exciting enough for now.  
  
A troubled Umi walked down the hall to Clef's study, worry weighing on her heart. It had hurt her, ever since Cephiro's restoration, on whether to pick Ascot or Clef. She had always come to nothing, no matter how much she tried to set the two on a scale and see who was most worthy. She sighed audibly. She had had a child with Clef and all, but each still meant something to her.  
  
Currently, she was headed to Clef to ask about a weird feeling she had lately, like something that was absent for a long while had just appeared. She, who had confused herself thoroughly trying to figure it out, was now seeking the wise sorcerer's help. She tried calling again before opening the door.  
  
"Clef?! Where are you?"  
  
Clef was hurrying about, clearly panicking at the sound of Umi's voice. He helped Lantis and Ferio shove their children behind the condemned drapery. Even as he did this, he was contemplating about how to destroy the infernal piece of material after this was all over.  
  
A few seconds later, Umi entered the study, raising a brow at the three men lined in a row in front of a particularly ugly curtain. Clef was the first to speak.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Umi cleared her throat. "I came to ask you about a funny feeling I have had lately, and would request the use of a potion."  
  
Ferio cracked a smile. "Oh....it's not THAT, now is it, Umi?" He asked slyly. Umi thwacked him upside his head, a vein throbbing in her forehead.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why Fuu-chan keeps you around." She said sourly. Lantis and Clef sweatdropped. Umi sighed and moved on.  
  
"So can you help or not?" She aske Clef. Clef quickly disappeared into the door to a smaller room branching off from the study, emerging about five minutes later with a funky-colored concoction in his hand. He handed it to her, she smiled, nodded, and disappeared.  
  
All six remaining released a breath of relief. They had managed to not reveal themselves against the soon-to-be-surprised, but what of the next encounter?  
  
Kaede dragged Reiko out from behind the annoying drape, soon followed by Suu. They stood by their respective parents once more, looking expectantly at Clef. The said wizard cleared his throat.  
  
"If I am correct, I do believe that an Earth holiday called 'Mother's Day' is fast approaching in two or three weeks, correct?" He asked, glancing between the three. They nodded, catching on. "I suggest that we present these three as surprise gifts at an honor feast I was planning on. What say you?" He looked inquiringly at them.  
  
Kaede spoke up. "So...we're going to be gifts?" She asked. Clef grinned. "Not really. We'll work out the details later." Kaede was satiated with this information, all of the others nodding in agreement.  
  
"We should go find them out-of-the-way rooms so they're not found by someone." Ferio put in. Lantis nodded. Clef stared at the drape.  
  
"That could be used as a cover." He stated simply, yanking it off and spreading it out. Three light knocks came from the great doors.  
  
"Clef? Are you in there?" Came Presea's voice from behind the wood. "It's me."  
  
The sorcerer let Presea into the study. "Who are they?" She asked, pointing to the three girls.  
  
Clef smiled. "Whom do they look like most to you?" He said. Presea compared the men to the young adolescents standing next to them, furrowing her brow as she calculated the differences and similarities. Then her eyes widened. "You don't mean....!"  
  
"Yes, Presea. Speaking of which, we need you to take them to Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu's old room. We'll put this over them so they won't be immediately visible. They're going to be Mother's Day Gifts for them." Clef explained quickly. Presea nodded and threw the drape over the three, stifling protests and very rude words.  
  
After a few moments of kicking and moving around under the accursed piece of cloth, the Pharle (or is it Farl?) took hold of the coarse material and led the large blob out of the study and down the hall.  
  
"So, who are you?" Suu's voice was barely audible under the curtain, but Presea heard her. "I'm the artisan who made your mother's weapons." She replied. "My name is Presea. I guess that Clef is going to have me watch you for a while until the celebrations."  
  
"Well, hello Presea." Reiko said happily. "Um, how much further. I can't exactly see in here and—OW! Kaede! What do you think you're biting?"  
  
The sounds of Kaede detaching her mouth from Reiko's arm and Suu's giggling were all that was heard for a few moments. There was no more talking for the rest of the trip through the winding halls.  
  
By the time they reached a suitable room for the three, and taken the drape off them, a few small bruises were visible. This caused a slight disturbance between the Pharle and children, and it was a good few minutes before Presea got to actually helping the girls settle.  
  
The room that once belonged to the Magic Knights of Cephiro was well-kept, despite the long time period of unuse. It had been a while, but there were still some old keepsakes of the Magic Knights left in the room. After a few moments of chatter and waves, Presea left the children to do what they will.  
  
Clef's POV  
  
As waited in the study, I thought about my child laughing and talking with the two others. I am proud to look upon her as my own, the token of love I have with Umi. Still, even now, she is still unstable.  
  
I sigh deeply. Kaede is still my daughter, and even if it is not definable whether Umi is my love, Kaede is still there. I turn my back to the door and continue with my research on how the girls could have gotten here, small traces of tears beginning to form at my eyes.  
  
"Clef? Are you okay?" Ferio turns to me, staring at me concernedly. Hearing this, Lantis turns around too. I smile, and nod. "I'm fine." I say simply, leaving my duty and leaving the study. Lantis and Ferio follow me.  
  
The pain is still unbearable.  
  
(Author—Do you get what I'm trying to establish yet? .)  
  
Long after they changed into their nightgowns, (red for Reiko, blue for Kaede, and green for Suu) the trio stayed up long into the clear, crisp Cephiran night, talking about their homes, the families that they had left behind on Earth, and what they thought of Cephiro.  
  
"I like this place." Suu said thoughtfully. "It's clean, and peaceful. Unlike the smoggy, noisy, bustling Tokyo."  
  
"I don't like it that the first thing that we get when we get to a new world is the honor of being someone's Mother's Day gifts." Kaede huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Reiko giggled.  
  
"I miss home, and my three uncles, but this place is even better." She said, glancing around the room. "Why is everything in here only three colors?" She asked out of the blue. The other two looked around as well.  
  
"I don't know." Replied two voices at once.  
  
"What do you think of our newfound fathers? Even though I don't know him, I already feel more secure and comfortable around otousan." Suu interjected, putting a finger to her chin in thought.  
  
"Same here." Reiko added. Kaede nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to see what my okaasan is like. I wonder what kind of ladies our mothers are." Kaede stated, putting her hands behind her head and reclining back in the same blue chair that she had sat in the night before.  
  
The other two girls made sounds of acknowledgement and agreement.  
  
"You know," Reiko started, sinking back into her armchair, "This place is already feeling like home."  
  
Author—sorry for the late update! I just got out of school and have a free week, so I will hurry up with this story! Thanks to all reviewers! 


	6. Chapter Six: Out of the Pot and Into the...

Author's Note- 

Guys, I am guilty. I have not been as faithful to Velvet as I should have been these last few months, and I am afraid I find my interest waning, and only a few ideas for plot. I'm growing away from this story, and I don't think I'll be able to put as much effort into it as I once did. I'm just saying this so you all know. Thank you.  
If it sounds like I'm going to stop the story, don't worry. I won't be updating frequently, but I can't just abandon you all. Besides, it's nearly done.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Out of the Pot and Into the Fire**

Reiko was the first to wake form the dream-filled sleep which had captivated her and her two companions all through the night. She sat up in bed, blinking her scarlet eyes tiredly while fumbling to undo her ebony hair from its braid that had held it fast in her sleep. 

The crisp morning breeze fluttered in her face when she stepped out onto the balcony in naught but her nightgown. It was in this state that she heard a small sound reach her ear. She shook her head, thinking she must be hearing things, but it was distinct- a faint humming, coming from the general direction of the orchards. Reiko suddenly felt compelled to investigate, so she flew back inside and changed clothing, into a set of Cephiran clothing that Clef had supposedly left them, so they could blend in without being noticed.

Without another thought, she hopped out the door, still attempting to pull on one of her boots. They made clacking sounds against the stone of the elegant hallways, no matter how hard Reiko tried to muffle their sound. She could only pray that nobody heard. They were supposed to be discreet, she knew.

The moist earth was fresh from the rain, and the orchards smelled wonderfully, the Cephiran fruits' fragrance wafting out over the castle grounds like a heavenly incense. She followed the sound of humming as she drew nearer. As she got closer to it's source, she could determine that it belonged to a young man. Reiko could hear the sound of fruits being plucked from their places on the trees.  
'Whoever would be out picking fruits this early in the morning?' She questioned herself mentally. Sliding ever-so-quietly behind a tree, she finally came in sight of the hummer, and gasped at the scene that lay before her eyes.

* * *

To be truthful, Kaede was pissed. Very pissed. So pissed you could fry an egg on her flushed face as she and Suu tramped through the tranquil halls of Cephiro's Castle, searching left and right for the lost Reiko. 

"No note, no explanation, no location...God, this girl's going to kill me." Kaede muttered out of frustration. Behind her, Suu wore her ever-present genki smile.

"Come on, I'm sure she didn't mean to leave us in the dark." The blonde said positively. Kaede growled a response.

Before Suu could say anything more, the sound of footsteps (besides their own, thundering ones) reached their ears. Both of them froze. Golden eyes met Lavender, and both ducked immediately behind a conveniently-placed corner. Suu wondered if they had willed it there so that they could hide, but that is beside the point. Both girls' breaths caught in their throats when they saw who came round the bend, a stack of ancient books in hand.

Probably one of the prettiest women that either had ever seen just came into their view, dressed in a knee-length emerald sundress. Her blonde hair just barely touched her shoulders and curled inwards. She was humming softly to herself as she passed the two hideaways, and then was gone, like a breeze that had just come and gone. "She looked just like you, Suu." Kaede got the nerve to say, just after a few good moments of intense silence. Suu was staring off into space where Fuu had just disappeared, gaping in absolute disbelief.

"There's no way," She squeaked, "She was way prettier than me-didn't otousan say that my okasan looked just like me?" She brought a hand to her mouth, taking on the look that one gets when in absolute shock.

"That's not true," Kaede replied, setting a hand on Suu's shoulder. "You're every bit as pretty as she is, as far as I can tell." the sapphire-haired girl said, winking cheerfully.  
"Come on, Reiko's still missing and there's tons more places left to look"

* * *

Reiko was staring quizzically at the rather unusual pair that were plucking the ripe fruits from one of the orchard trees. What seemed to her like a monster, a tall, buff thing, knelt next to a young man, the hummer, who was continuing with his tune as he set fruits into the extremely large basket that the creature held out for him. The basket was already nearly full with fruit, but Reiko's gaze was still fixated on the man, whose orange-red hair seemed to shine in the morning sunlight. 

"All right, I think we've got enough," Ascot said, turning to one of his friends. "Let's take this back to the castle, and Umi will help us distribute it!" His friend nodded, and then stood, beginning to lope off toward the castle. Out of pure curiosity, Reiko followed. She stalked them through the orchard,and wound after them as they walked up a garden path, up to the doors of the castle's kitchen areas.

"Umi!" cried Ascot, "We brought the fruit!"

Out from the door came a thin woman, brushing her hands off and inspecting the large basket. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, "That's a bit too much, Ascot!" Ascot laughed at this, while the woman, 'Umi', as Reiko was beginning to register, began to gather up the fruit that she needed into a smaller, considerably sized basket.

"Honestly, you always overdo it." She muttered to herself, turning to bring what she needed back into the kitchens. Reiko slank further into her hiding place (behind a rosebush), hoping that she wasn't seen. Ascot chuckled. "I'll go make use of the rest." He replied, and walked off with his 'friend', while Reiko, entranced by this woman's resemblance to Kaede, followed Umi into the kitchens.

The kitchens were how any kitchens could be expected to look-clean, sanitary, and shiny. Yes, pots and pans of every shape, size and color hung about the walls, on hooks, and were crammed into the numerous cupboards that lined the walls. Off to the right, there was a small door labeled 'Pantry', where Reiko could have guessed (obviously) where the foods were kept.

Umi immediately swept over to where her current culinary project was being brought into existence, only to be eaten later by the castle residents as a hearty breakfast. There were a few others that were helping cook the meal, and it seemed that Umi was in charge of the sweets.

Reiko peeked at the bustling kitchen from round the doorway, her eyes following Umi's every move. From what evidence she could gather, she estimated that this could possibly be Kaede's mother. She smiled to herself, and turned to leave, just bursting to tell Kaede what she had seen.

By all rights, she would have made it to Kaede without incident, had she not slipped on a small pebble and came crashing to the garden soil. Unfortunately, the loud clatter had summoned the attentions of the kitchen workers, and in no time, Umi was outside, a brow raised in puzzlement.

"And just who are you?" Umi's voice thrummed in Reiko's ears as the girl turned around to face the blue-eyed woman behind her. Reiko's facial muscles twitched, trying to smile, to ease the atmosphere, but her whole body was frozen in panic. What if Umi talked to Clef? What if she told everyone? So Reiko did the only sensible thing her instincts told her to do.

She made a break for it.

Across the gardens, the courtyard, into the castle. She tore down the hallways, trying to remember the way back to the tri-colored room that she had woken up in. She heard Umi's shouts for her to stop echoing in the corridor behind her, but she payed no heed. Another unexpected surprise came as she skidded around a corner, and smack into someone. As she reeled back, she was both relieved and panicked to see that it was none other than Suu and Kaede.

Before Kaede could even open her mouth to shout at Reiko for being an arse and not telling them where she had gone, the scarlet-eyed girl knocked all three of them into another conveniently-placed hiding place (this time a closet), and shut the door.

Again Suu wondered if they kept on willing their lucky hiding places into existence. After all, she had been told that Cephiro was a world of will. Unfortunately, the closet was small, and it was a wonder that all three fit in. They were squashed up against one another, trying to stifle their heavy breathing.

Oustide, they could hear Umi shouting for the 'mystery girl' to stop, and her reverberating footsteps as they slowly faded as she ran further away, eventually falling into silence. Only then did all three burst out from the tight closet. Suu and Reiko were attempting to catch their breath, whilst Kaede began to shout furiously at Reiko, screeching her head off about how stupid she was at going out without telling anyone. They were promplty interrupted, however, when a soft voice intertwined;

"Excuse me, who are you?" Said a certain, ever-smiling green-eyed blonde, and instinctly all three girls knew that they were in it deep.

* * *

Cliffie... You poor, poor people you. 


End file.
